Children Of Sea And Owl
by if-i-could-live-4ever
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and have kids. What could go wrong if their kids are the three most powerful demigods of the century? Contains many OC's, including Leo's wife, Nico's girlfriend, and the kids. I don't own PjO. Some of you might recognize Alice from my other fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Children of Sea and Owl

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth gripped my hand. I glanced at her. She pointed to her stomach. I frowned.

"The babies are coming." She whispered.

"Now?" I replied. We were in the middle of Chris and Clarisse's wedding.

"Now." Annabeth confirmed. I glanced at Chris who was up by the altar, waiting for Clarisse. I gestured to myself and Annabeth, then pointed at her stomach. Chris nodded, and mouthed It's fine. I nodded back at him and me and Annabeth rushed out to the car.

**Piper's POV**

"Where are Percy and Annabeth going?" I asked Jason. He shrugged. Kylee tugged at my hair.

"None of that." I scolded her. Kylee was only seven months old, and had a bad habit of pulling hair. She had blue eyes, like her dad, and my brown hair that I had french braided for the occasion. Kylee pouted.

"Can I hold her?" Asked Thalia, who was sitting beside Jason. I nodded and handed her Kylee.

Just then, the music started. We all stood and turned to see Clarisse. I caught my breath. She looked amazing. Her dirty blonde hair was curled in ringlets, and her bangs hung prettily over her forehead. Her dress was simple; a long sleeved Greek toga with a fishnet veil. She walked confidently down the aisle.

I saw Silena (Hades had let her out of the Underworld for a little while) give Clarisse a thumbs-up. Finally, Clarisse reached the altar.

**Percy's POV**

"Just breathe, Annabeth." I advised her as I drove as quickly as possible to the hospital. I cursed under my breath. I saw Annabeth glare at me in the rearview mirror.

"What?" I asked innocently. I pulled up to the curb. "We're here."

Annabeth stumbled out of the car, and fell. I caught her in the nick of time, and carried her into the hospital.

"Baby." I said, pointing at Annabeth when we got to the secretary. The secretary nodded, and a doctor came in with a stretcher. I laid Annabeth on it.

"You can stay here, sir." Said the doctor. I shook my head and held onto Annabeth's hand. The doctor shrugged and begin to wheel away the stretcher.

**Leo's POV**

The reception was awesome. Chris and Clarisse had the first dance, then Clarisse danced with Ares. Then everyone joined in.

Alice tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at my girlfriend. She looked really worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Annabeth is in the hospital." My heart skipped a beat. What was the scary blonde girl doing in the ER? "She had the triplets."

"Alice! That's great!" I said. Alice shook her head.

"Annabeth is in critical condition. I just got a text from Percy. He's worried sick." She said. I frowned.

"We're going there." I grabbed Alice's hand and went out to the car.

"Where are you guys going?" Called Clarisse.

"Annabeth had the triplets!" I called back. Before I knew it, Piper, Jason, and their daughter Kylee; Frank, Hazel, and their sons Marcus and Reed; and Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Tyson, and Juniper all walked to the cars with us.

**Alice's POV**

We all walked into the lobby.

"Wow, big group!" Laughed the secretary. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to see Annabeth Jackson." Replied Piper. The secretary nodded.

"First door to your right; number 336."

Piper and Jason led the way to the room. When we got there, Percy was sitting outside of the room.

"Hey guys." He said, smiling. "They're all sleeping, so be quiet." He silently opened the door and we walked inside. Annabeth laid in the bed, with three bundles in her arms. Annabeth woke up, and smiled to see us.

"Hi everyone." She whispered.

"What are their names?" Asked Juniper.

"This is Adella Nicole." Percy said, pointing to the middle bundle. "Sage Perseus is the one on the left, and Luke Charles is the one to the right."

"Can I hold one of them?" Asked Thalia. Annabeth nodded, and Percy lifted up Adella and handed her to Thalia.

"Can I?" I asked. Percy handed me Luke. I rocked him gently. Then his eyes opened. They were sea green, like Percy's. Luke blinked slowly, and looked around like whoa, where am I?

"Percy, Annabeth!" I whispered. "Luke's awake!" Everyone gathered around me to see Luke.

"Aww." Cooed Juniper. "He's adorable!" I handed Luke to Percy.

"Hey buddy." He said. "I'm your dad, and the lady in the bed is your mom. The girl who was holding you is a friend of mine. Everyone else here is my friends too; except the big guy over there. He's your uncle." Percy rocked Luke.

"You guys are going to be great parents." Assured Piper.

"I hope so." Replied Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Five Years Later...

**Percy's POV**

I held Annabeth's hand as we walked down Half-Blood Hill. Luke, Adella, and Sage were running around up ahead. We saw Leo and Alice with their daughters, Sophey and Alex; Piper and Jason with Kylee, Damien and Ferrell; Chris and Clarisse with their son Baron; Grover and Juniper with Kyle; and Nico with his girlfriend, Reli. Camp was not only full of campers, but counselers too.

"Daddy, can I go play with Kylee?" Asked Adella. I nodded. She ran down towards the cabins. We walked to where everyone was talking.

"Percy! Annabeth! Great to see you!" Said Jason, who was holding Ferrell.

"How old are Ferrell and Damien now?" Annabeth asked.

"About one." He replied. Piper came up holding Damien.

"Hey Piper!" Said Annabeth. They hugged, and began to talk about the best schools for the kids.

"Perrrcy!" Bleated Grover.

"G-man! How are you doing?" I said.

"Good. Kyle can play a song on the reed pipes now!" He said happily.

"Percy! What's up man?" Asked Leo.

"Nothing much." I replied. Just then, Sophey ran up to her dad.

"Hi Sophey." I said. She looked at me and waved shyly. Leo laughed.

"Sophey, don't you remember Percy?" He said.

"Hi." She whispered. I laughed. Alice came up behind Leo.

"Percy!" She yelled and hugged me. "It's been forever! How are the triplets?"

"They're great! Sage's allergies have been acting up lately though... Stupid pollen." I replied. Alice laughed.

I felt a tap on my thigh. I turned and saw Adella standing there. She held her arms out, and I picked her up.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked her.

"Playing with Baron." Replied Adella. I nodded and looked over the camp. I must've looked sad, because Adella said "What's wrong daddy?" I smiled.

"Just good to be home." I told her.


End file.
